The invention relates to spreadsheets in general and, more particularly, to methods, systems and computer program products for processing interrelationships in a spreadsheet.
An electronic spreadsheet is a multi-dimensional grid containing data and formulas that are entered in a manner allowing computer manipulation. The formulas relate and produce results. As more data and formulas are entered into a spreadsheet, the interrelations that occur can become complex and difficult to readily understand and evaluate. For example, debugging or auditing a spreadsheet to find an error may be difficult because users cannot easily or visually assess and interpret how cells of the spreadsheet interrelate.